catsoftheclans3fandomcom-20200213-history
Cats Of The Clans Wiki talk:Charart
For Approval Lightpelt (D) - For Approval I think a more suitable name for her would have been Carrotface! XD LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading. (I like Carrotface, too! ;) ) Rainlegs Carrotface Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) There's some waste along her back, and blurred lineart. Fix those, and smooth the shading out some more. Rainlegs Rename this "Lightpelt.deputy". Rainlegs Add earpink. ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 13:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I redid Carrotface. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink and blur the shading and markings. Rainlegs 18:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Darken the earpink some more. If you want, I can give you a color swab. Rainlegs 01:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Colour swab, please. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:38, July 16, 2011 (UTC) This should be good.... Try it on the ear, so I can see if it stands out enough. :P Rainlegs 03:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I don't think that ear pink worked too well, so I stole the ear pink colour off a firestar charart I did and this was the result. Hmmmm. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nerp. Try this one. Rainlegs 17:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded That one was way too red. I think I found one that works though... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) It still needs to be darkened. Try the one I gave you. Rainlegs 13:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I don't think it works. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It's a good color, but the earpink looks blotchy... smooth it out a tad. Rainlegs 20:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading and lighten the highlights some more, looks good! 02:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I think you should re-do the shading and highlights. They look......weird. Sorry if I sound harsh Leopard. 14:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Emberpatch (W) I might make the ginger parts more orange. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There's some ginger line art. Fix that. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps make the gray more black, as that's how I always imagined her. Rainlegs 13:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And smooth out the patches' smudging a little. Rainlegs 02:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The patches' blurring/smudging looks like a line of lighter color around each patch. Blur it to its a smoother transition. Rainlegs 01:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Define the shading a bit too. ~ Atelda Bloodstar (L) I couldn't get the paws to look right. Oh well. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Add white to the eyes, darken the pelt, smooth the shading out; as it looks blotchy; and make the paws more of a russet-red, the natural shade of red for cats. Also add some fur arounsd the ewars, as this blank wasn't meant to have the ears like that. :P Rainlegs 13:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And define the scar. Rainlegs 13:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thewre's also some waste around the ears. 00:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (Rainlegs) Reuploaded Yes I know I forgot the shading. I'll do that. Can you make a colour swab for the paws please, I fail at findin the right colour. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Shrink the earpink some more, though, and perhaps add some shading to the eyes. Sandstar is a good example for that. Enlarge the scar a tad, and, uh, yeah, add shading. :P Rainlegs 20:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Try this...but make it a tad bit darker.. Rainlegs 20:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Add or darken the shading and add highlights. :P 14:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Dawnshine (W) I think she looks really pretty. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG! She's GORGEOUS! Make her more golden-brown though....she looks a bit to pale. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Define the earpink. Rainlegs 13:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the markings a tad. Ravensoul101 14:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink smaller. 14:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sundapple (W) She looks like a tangerine! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There's some white line art. Fix that please. Looks great though! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading, and darken the earpink. Rainlegs 13:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, the flank is right below gthe ribcage, so it would be right above the haunch. (The area you colored in white) 00:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (Still Rainlegs. :P) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the transition from her belly white and flank white a bit more curved. Rainlegs 20:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink smaller. :P 14:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sharktooth (W) So like.....The shading and earpink is a fail. Rainlegs, HELP! Make him handsome! D: ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The shading's okay... just brighten the highlights a tad. As for earpink, enlarge it, and make it darker and more red. You'll do fine... ;) Rainlegs 00:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Rainy, I fixed the shading. Now, you fix the earpink. Rainlegs 04:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Fine....*grumbles* xD ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Is there any specific color you can give me for the earpink? I have no idea what color I should use. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Just redden what you already have. Rainlegs 01:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Rainy, pwease help me? This computer I'm on right now is SUPER slow. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Amberstorm (W) She's.... eh. :P Rainlegs 02:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit, otherwise looks great! 20:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 02:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Whitefang (D) In case you were wondering, yes, he will be evil. >:) Rainlegs 02:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thicken the lineart for his torn ears. 20:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sound Wave ® Gonna kill this cat... >:D (Also, don't tell me to match the brown to his other image's... gonna tweak the other one anyway, for shading issues) 03:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOUND WAVE?! D: Anyways.....he looks awesome. Blur the highlights a little bit and it shall be approved! 13:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Umm... There are no highlights. xP 21:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Beekit (K) I lub this! Comments? 21:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Me too! I see nothing wrong with it. Approved? 10:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Lightningkit (K) My sister and I were talking (She's gonna rp him and the rest of his family once she's 13), and his blue-gray spot is on the other side of his face. xP 22:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Daisykit (K) I like her... Comments? 23:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Leopardkit (K) I love this cat.. period. xD 02:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Rubykit (K) Eh. :P 02:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Obsidian (K) I likey him. :) 03:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Archives Approved [1] [2] [3] Declined [1] Chat Join May I join please? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 13:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes-sir-ee! I'll go add you in. Rainlegs Question If I want to do a lab cat, do I just post it here? Or any cat? And can I make up what they look like if they have no page? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You can do any cat that has a page. If there's no page, just tell meh or Rainwillow, whoever added the name, and we'll try to make it as fast as possible. :) Rainlegs Ok, well I would like to do Talon (in the lab), and he has no page. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll go add it... Just remember, no special effects on his labcat version, since he hasn't been altered yet. Rainlegs Ok! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 07:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hey everyone. I just want to warn you that I may not be on here very much at the moment, since i've come down with Walking Pneumonia and an ear infection. I should be better in a few days, but until then, no. :P Rainlegs Hope you get better soon! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Eye Color Sorry if I should never be on here *Blush*...But on Lightgaze's page, I noticed it said "deep green eyes" (or dark :P), but then when I looked at her queen pixel, it had blue eyes. I was just wondering if who made the Lightgaze pixel forgot her eye color or something If it should really be blue, I could change it or just have it stay deep (or dark) green eyes, but then shouldn't someone tweak her pixel to have green eyes? BreezeSky 19:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You have every right to be on here! And thanks Bree! Someone will fix that soon. =D ♫ Rainwillow ♫ 10:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I just want to clarify something: Her eyes were deep green when I colored the blank, but may have turned slightly blue when I added highlights. On my computer, they appear green, however. :P Rainlegs If it did turn slightly blue when you added highlights, shouldn't we just say she had dark blue eyes instead of dark green since we wouldn't get other people confused with the charat eye color and the descripion eye color? If so, I don't mind changing it, if Rainlegs wants it changed..That is, so others won't be confused. BreezeSky 21:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You people can sort this out. Go ahead and change either one; I don't care. :) Rainlegs Stolen Blanks? I was randomly on this wiki http://livingonourown.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Charart And I noticed that many of their Charart blanks looked very similar to our. I wondered if we had given them permission or if they had just stolen them. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 09:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I remembered asking Rainy that...........She said it was okay. I just checked my talkpage. :P ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Only cause Rainey and Rainy will KILL me if I don't... 03:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yesh. >:) 03:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Duh Cloudy. >:D 14:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC)